Look at the Princess - A Kiss is but a Kiss
(US); (UK) | Production =10210 | Writer =David Kemper | Director =Andrew Prowse and Tony Tilse | Guests =Wayne Pygram (Scorpius), Felicity Price (Princess Katralla), Bianca Chiminello (Jenavian Charto), Matt Day (Counselor Elkar Tyno), Tina Bursill (Empress Novia), Felix Williamson (Prince Clavor), Aaron Cash (Dregon), Gavin Robins (Cargn), Francesca Buller (ro-NA) | Episode list = | Prev =My Three Crichtons | Next =Look at the Princess - I Do, I Think }} Vacation on politically charged planet gets a little more serious when Crichton is asked to marry a princess and Scorpius makes his long feared return. Synopsis Aeryn Sun and John Crichton are sitting in his Farscape-1 module in the maintenance bay, and she is teaching him some maneuvering tricks, when he smells her hair. She says Zhaan gave her something, and he says it's good. She says that it's not for him to like, it's for her to like. They end up kissing, but Aeryn gets out, saying she won't be a slave to his hormones. She tries to leave, but he pulls her up against the bulkhead and asks why she did her hair, and she says to see if he'd notice. He says she got his attention, and she says that she'll tell Zhaan he finds her oils pleasing. He says that it's her he finds pleasing, but she leaves. Chiana, who was sitting in the bay, tells Crichton that there's too much pressure, Aeryn's scared of the future so why not just live in the moment. Pilot calls everyone to command, and tells them that they're locked in a cross-targeted helix of a Peacekeeper automated defense system, and Moya can't starburst because they'll be destroyed. Pilot says that it's not Scorpius as there're no ships around, so it must be the first line of defense for the inhabited system nearby. A representative is signalling them. Rygel says to run, fight, or surrender, and Pilot says Moya chooses surrender, as resistance means death... Rygel wants to speak with the representative, Counsellor Tyno, but Crichton holds him back. Aeryn and Zhaan explain to Tyno that they have no weapons and are no longer affiliated with the Peacekeepers, and Tyno says that he'll allow them to leave. Ka D'Argo asks if they can approach the world to get provisions, but Tyno says that is impossible during coronation time. Rygel breaks free and introduces himself as a Dominar, and asks if Tyno would turn away royalty bearing gifts. Rygel persuades him, and Tyno allows them to approach, but weapons are prohibited. Rygel asks Crichton if he was right, and when Crichton says yes he says don't ever forget it. Crichton wants to talk to Aeryn, but she wants some space. Crichton asks Chiana if she wants to go down to the planet with him and hang, and enters her quarters to find her and D'Argo having sex! D'Argo tells Crichton that with Chiana he's managed to find moments of pleasure, and asks him not to ruin it. The crew, minus Zhaan, go down to the planet. There's lots of kissing going on, and Crichton asks Aeryn if he can buy her a drink for a few words. She bites back, and a woman approaches Crichton with a vial. He says no, but she says it's just for the kiss. She puts a drop on her tongue, and then his, and they kiss. She then says sorry and walks away and Aeryn says it's a whole world made for his instincts. Aeryn refuses a kiss from a stranger, but Crichton takes another. A woman named Jena tells a man named Clavor that there's a Sebacean here who his sister has not kissed. A Scarran, Cargn, tells Clavor that he thought it wouldn't matter. He says that "her" compatibility was irreversibly contaminated; Clavor will be king. Tyno asks Rygel about Crichton, and says that Princess Katralla is next in line for the throne, but unless she can find a compatible mate the kingdom will fall to her brother. After Clavor takes some verbal shots at Cargn, Jena tells him that if he doesn't become king, she won't marry him. Pilot asks Zhaan why she didn't go down to the planet, and she says she values her time alone, but she doesn't get much of it. Pilot says that he and Moya are pleased that she chose to stay again, and he has opened all the doors on the tier. Zhaan sings, and it echoes throughout Moya. Chiana offers D'Argo the vial, saying one drop will say whether their DNA is compatible, and they kiss. It comes out false, but Chiana says that they're only incompatible by DNA; they can still give each other pleasure. Rygel asks Aeryn why the Scarran is watching them, and she says that the Scarran wants the same thing as the Peacekeepers wanted - a covenant with this world. A man wants to take the test with Aeryn, but instead she takes it with Rygel and pretends it was positive to get rid of him. Pilot calls Zhaan, telling her that Scorpius has found them! The command carrier is scanning Moya, so as a decoy from the planet, Zhaan suggests StarBurst once Scorpius has seen them, and they leave. Tyno asks Crichton if he was once a Peacekeeper, and says that his friends have access to the space command to find their ship. He asks Crichton to take the test with a woman standing behind. Crichton says no, but she says please, so he does. Crichton says "sweet" and Tyno calls the guards. Clavor is upset and Cargn tells him not to make a scene. Crichton asks what's going on and Tyno says it's for his protection. Cargn says that if they are compatible, Crichton must die within a day... Crichton asks what Tyno is doing and Tyno tells him that he's the only compatible Sebacean they've found – the only one capable of giving the Princess children; he wants Crichton to consider marrying her. Crichton says it's mad, but Tyno says he would be Regent. Clavor enters to see Crichton, but Tyno won't leave Crichton alone with him but order of the Empress – Clavor's mother. Clavor tells Crichton that he'll speak with him later. Tyno tells Crichton that if Katralla doesn't wed within a matter of days, Clavor will take the throne. Aeryn speaks with Chiana and D'Argo, and Chiana tells her that Crichton is in custody. Aeryn is mad, and Chiana blames Aeryn for rejecting him and getting them into this mess. D'Argo says Rygel is with Crichton, and they'll wait for Moya to return. Aeryn takes Chiana to show her where Crichton is. D'Argo stays sitting at the table, when Scorpius approaches to talk. Cargn is surprised by Scorpius' appearance, and says that Crichton must be working for him so that the Peacekeepers gain an advantage with Clavor's dynasty. Crichton tells D'Argo that he won't marry the princess, but Rygel says he should. D'Argo says that Scorpius offered him a deal – amnesty for the others and he won't destroy Crichton's brain in exchange for access to the wormhole technology. D'Argo told Scorpius that he'd speak to Crichton about it to stall for time. Rygel says that as long as Crichton pretends, he increases their chance of survival, but Crichton says that he will tell Katralla no. Meanwhile, Pilot tells Zhaan that the Carrier did not follow, so Zhaan tells him to plot a course back. Crichton tells Clavor that he won't be marrying Katralla, when she and the Empress enter. The Empress asks Crichton if he's proposed yet, but he says he doesn't love her daughter. She tells him that Clavor can't succeed, as he will betray her people to the Scarrans costing millions of lives. Crichton's purpose is to keep their world stable. Crichton says that there's nothing she can say to make him marry her daughter... and Scorpius enters, saying that he's been searching for Crichton, and tells him to make the right decision. The Empress says it's either her daughter or Scorpius, so Crichton asks Katralla what she wants. She says she wants to be Empress, to have kids and to keep the peace and she will not make him miserable. She says she's sorry. Crichton is forced to propose and she accepts. Aeryn is disappointed with Crichton and a cousin of the princess named Dregon, congratulates Crichton and introduces himself to Aeryn. Crichton asks her to find a way out, as they still haven't heard from Moya. Outside, Katralla tells Tyno that she can't believe her mother will force her to marry Crichton, because she loves him. Tyno says he loves her too, but she must do as her mother wishes. Aeryn overhears the whole conversation. Aeryn tells Chiana and D'Argo that Katralla doesn't love Crichton and gets angry with Chiana. Chiana says that she's really angry at herself for letting Crichton go, and points out that Dregon keeps coming on to her. Aeryn just says that this marriage is wrong. On Moya, Pilot tells Zhaan that Moya is following a familiar signal, moving further away from the planet. Aeryn is confronted by Cargn, who gives her a message for Scorpius. He tells her that Scorpius' presence will not be tolerated, and they get into a fight because Aeryn is not forthcoming with information, until the Empress interrupts, and gives them both warnings. Rygel tells Aeryn not to dissuade Crichton from the marriage. Tyno asks what species Crichton is, and says that the Empress has ordered his true identity a secret. He tells Crichton that Katralla's DNA was poisoned, by her brother, he believes with help from the Scarran. Katralla calls Crichton, and through a machine shows him what their son would look like, and says that it will be healthy. Crichton is overwhelmed, and Tyno says that he must work on the pose for his statue. Crichton poses like the Queen of England, waving, but Tyno says that it's hardly one he'd like to hold for eighty cycles. Meanwhile, Cargn tells Clavor that they must assassinate Crichton, but when Clavor argues, Cargn probes both his and Jenavian's minds. Moya has arrived at some sort of mist in space, which is alive. Moya is being evasive with Pilot, but he does know what it us – the Builders, her creators. Crichton walks in on Chiana and D'Argo having sex again, and tells D'Argo about the statue situation. It's to watch over the people and absorb all the facets of their system, as they can see and hear everything as statues. D'Argo says that he must go through with it, but Crichton says everyone he knows will be dead, but the alternative is Scorpius. The hope for him was that he'd see them all again; without his hope he is nothing. D'Argo says that he'll no longer have Scorpius after him, have power, a family and it may be his destiny. D'Argo says that their time together was good, but he must look beyond his fear and see the path ahead. Crichton speaks with the royal servant, ro-NA, when Aeryn enters and has a go at him. He says that the marriage is better than Scorpius, who is in his head at the back of his mind, and he scares him. Aeryn says that there's never been anything they couldn't overcome together, but Crichton says except each other. Aeryn says that she can't come to the wedding, but he says he needs her there. She asks what else they can say but goodbye, and leaves. Suddenly, a group of men enter and attack Crichton, and as a present from Clavor, they fire a weapon at him, and he begins to dissolve... Memorable quotes * :Aeryn: So you going to listen to D'Argo over me are you? Is that right? :John: The Empress has made it clear. I marry her daughter or she hands me over to Scorpius. :Aeryn: Eighty cycles as a statue? :John: It's better than Scorpius! :Aeryn: Is it? :John: He's in my head. Back of my mind. Corner of my eye. He scares me Aeryn, and I can't shake it. :Aeryn: I don't know what you're talking about but there's never been anything we couldn't overcome together. :John: Except each other. * :Aeryn: I will not be a slave to your hormones. :John: My hormones? Hey, I was lips, you were tongue. :John: Why did you do your hair? :Aeryn: To see if you'd notice. :John: Standing at attention. :Aeryn: Well I'll let Zhaan know you find her oils pleasing. :John: It's you I find pleasing. * :John: If I do this, you have to be my best man. :D'Argo: Uh... I'm with Chiana now John. Background information * The title "A Kiss is But a Kiss" comes from the song " " from . ( ) * The trilogy title "Look at the Princess" comes from an inside joke between Rockne S. O'Bannon and David Kemper. It had become a gag phrase during production in the first season. ( ) * Kemper's original idea for the story was a fairy tale that had Crichton getting married, having a child, and being a statue for eighty years. When a freelance writer declined to write the story based on the pitch, Kemper decided to write it. ( ) * The "Look At The Princess" trilogy was originally intended – and shot – as a two-part episode. When the producers decided to expand it into a three-parter, they had to write and shoot several additional scenes. These additional fourteen scenes were directed by Andrew Prowse and threaded through the three hours, but the original two episode portions were directed by Tony Tilse, thus the shared credit. ( ) * The exterior scenes with the Scarran were filmed in the Chinese Gardens in Sydney. ( ) * Thomas Holesgrove took the Scarran role when previous actors had issues with the costume and the heat. ( ) * During the scene where Aeryn kisses Rygel, Claudia Black's cell phone went off meaning she had to buy a case of beer for the crew. ( ) Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Virginia Hey as Zotoh Zhaan * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Gigi Edgley as Chiana Guest stars * Matt Day as Counselor Elkar Tyno * Wayne Pygram as Scorpius * Tina Bursill as Empress Novia * Felix Williamson as Prince Clavor * Felicity Price as Princess Katralla Guest cast * Bianca Chiminello as Jenavian Charto * Aaron Cash as Dregon * Gavin Robins as Cargn * Francesca Buller as ro-NA * John Claridge as Assassin Puppeteers * Tim Mieville * Sean Masterson * Graeme Haddon * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel * Lani Tupu as Pilot * Nicholas McKay as Cargn References arn; astronaut; automated defense system; Barbie; Breakaway Colonies; Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Builder; Cameron Diaz; college loan; Coleman, Susan; Command; command carrier; communism; Counselor; Crichton, Jack; Crichton, Olivia; cycle; DK; dog; Delvian; Dominar; dren; Empress; Excalibur; Farscape-1; frell; Goddess of the Delvian Seek; Hynerian; Hynerian Empire; King; King Arthur; maintenance bay; molasses; Moya; Pa'u; Peacekeeper; pigeon; Prince; Princess; pulse cannon; Queen Elizabeth II; Regent; Royal Planet; Royal Tailor; Scarran; Scarran Imperium; Sebacean; solar day; space command center; starburst; stripper; Uncharted Territories; wormhole technology; yotz External link * Category:Season 2 episodes